Million Ryo Investigation
The Investigation Begins In a small building in Uzushiogakure, missions are assigned to anyone who is brave enough to try to complete it, and the reward is usually high. Normally, Shinobi would not attempt to complete any of these missions, but this time, Ikido was allowed to do so. There was an unusual mission that was waiting to be taken, and Ikido was willing to complete that specific mission. He entered the building and took a deep breath as he saw the mission flyer on a wall. The building he was in was the size of a regular classroom. It only had one long desk with a computer on it, and a masked woman was standing behind the desk. Ikido viewed the mission flyer and read, "There is a small unnamed village near Uzushiogakure that was reported abandoned. All belongings, all civilians, and all cattle are gone and only the houses remain. There were no sightings of them anywhere so they are reported missing. Please investigate this incident, and the reward is one million Ryo." Ikido was excited to start this investigation, and he walked towards the woman to begin the mission. Ryūza sighed as he walked into the building. He hated going to these "special mission booths" but all other mission were either too boring or did't pay enough. He walked into the dusty room and inspected a flyer. "Hmm inspect a haunted village and earn a million ryo. Why not?" He strutted up through the lobby up to a old desk as his cloak flowed behind him. He adressed the woman at the desk in a booming tone. "I'll accept the haunted village mission!" she looked at him and began to speak before he cut her off. "Hey who are you." He chided addressing the red haired man beside him. "I am Ikido, and I was going to accept this mission, not you. And for your information, this village is not a haunted village! No where in the flyer does it say to investigate a haunted village! It's only an abandoned one!" Ikido said in an angry tone. Normally, he would speak nicer, but this time, it was an exception. He grabbed Ryuza's man by his shirt and said, "I know who you are, you are a missing nin. I research missing-nin. If you want to attack someone in this village, this is where your trail stops. For all you know, you had something to do with the village and then you called it haunted, knowing it wasn't. If I were you, you would leave silently." Ikido let go of Ryuza's shirt and faced the woman. Ryūza began to laugh hysterically. "You really want to challenge me?" he asked producing a blue rose. He tosses it towards Ikido as the petals flew off of it flying around his face and spreading their sweet aroma. The world changed around them as blue petals coated everything around them."Welcome to my realm. I hope you enjoy your stay as you won't be leaving." He smiled and laughed again."You can only break up to B rank genjutsu if I'm correct. Don't even try to break this one." He scoffed."Anyway now that you're trapped let's talk. First off, don't grab my collar again or i'll slit your throat. Second, get your research straight. I've never attacked a village before and I don't plan on it. Just because i'm not allied with a village doesn't mean that i'm going to go on a killing spree. Third, if you'll stop being so angry and jumping to so many conclusions we could go on the mission together." He finished panting."either go on the mission with me or go away, cause i'm going." Ikido was shocked at the situation he was in. First, he had no idea how Ryūza knew that he can break up to B-Rank Genjutsus. Second, he never thought that a missing-nin had so much power. He was not going to get intimidated by this, but either way, he knew he could not break this Genjutsu. He said, "Fine, I will go with you to complete this mission. But don't forget, we need to split the million Ryo between both of us, 500,000 each. It shouldn't be that hard though, just investigate a town, find out what happened to the civilians, and done." He did not yet trust Ryūza but he had no other choice. Of course, there was something bugging him. Why would investigating this town have such a high reward? "Yeah of course." Ryūza agreed as the genjutsu began to fade and the world became normal once again. He smiled at Ikido and spoke again."If you have any further questions toward my alligences or motives ask me once we've left." With this words he turned to the lady at the desk and again spoke in his booming voice. "We shall accept the mission!" "Excellent news!" The woman said. She typed something on it and said, "Alright, you are allowed to start the mission already. Please remember that we are not responsible for any injuries you may experience during your mission. If you come back with no information, mission failed. Please remember that and you may go." With that, Ikido looked at Ryūza, then at the door, and said, "Alright then, let's go." He, with Ryūza following him, walked out the door and began walking in the direction of the village.